Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. June 2017 * 20th - Melville Avenue, South Croydon (08.15) Bullfinch over, calling (AJP) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (07:00:09:30) pair Mute Swan with 2 cygnets, 37 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 3 young, 22 Mallard, 20 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 visible young on back, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Mistle Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 8 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 19th - Croft Road SW16: ( 9.45 pm) 23 Swifts over. Record number for here. (SEC) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan with 2 cygnets, 35 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose with 3 young, 20 Mallard, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest with 1/2 young on back). 19 Moorhen, 24 Coot + brood of 3, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, c20 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker (calling), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 5 House Sparrows, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 18th - Sanderstead: 2 Stock Doves and 2 Nuthatches in garden, 4 Swifts screaming overhead.(JB) * 17th - Melville Avenue, South Croydon, 20.00 hrs, Siskin heard calling; apparently heading east. Local fledged Starling flock now up to about fifty birds. (AJP) * 17th - Farthing Downs: 2 Yellowhammers, 1 Skylark (GF) * 17th - Buttermere Gardens, Purley: 5 Stock Doves on lawn at 08.00. (GF) * 17th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30) pair Mute Swan + 2 young, 37 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 22 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1m Sparrowhawk, 18 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 6 Blackcap + 4 juv, 9 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, Nuthatch (2ad + 3juv), 2 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Hobby (JAH) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan + 2 cygnets, 41 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 21 Mallard, 19 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Grey Heron, 17 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 9 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): 1m Kestrel with prey low E towards SNCP (GH) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 11 Mute Swan (2 ad & 9 young), 22 Canada Goose, 36 Mallard plus 6 young, 2 Tufted Duck, 7 Little Grebe inc 5 young, 5 Moorhen plus broods of 1, 2, 1 & 1, 16 Coot plus broods of 1, 1, 1, 2 & 1, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Swift, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow plus 2 juv, 7 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch plus 2 juv. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 14th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 11 Mute Swan (2 ad & 9 young), 22 Canada Goose, 40 Mallard plus 7 young, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron, 1 Little Grebe plus 2 young, 7 Moorhen plus broods of 1, 2, 1 & 1 young, 15 Coot plus broods of 1 & 2 young, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Carrion Crow, 17 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 2 House Sparrow, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 9 Swift, pair Kestrel with 4 increasingly independent young, Coal Tit, possible Cetti's Warbler calling from reed bed next to platform 2 (not heard or seen for a week or so), Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler, male Reed Bunting feeding a young one in Moat Field. (JAH) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30) pair Mute Swan + 2 cygnets, 35 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 20 Mallard, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe at nest, 18 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 10 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 1ad Coal Tit + 5juv, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) pair Mute Swan + 2 cygnets, 37 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 24 Mallard, 20 Tufted Duck. 1 pair Great Crested Grebe, 18 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 8 Swift, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Pied Wagtail, 4 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap. 10 Chiffchaff, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 6th - Biggin Way/Biggin Hill SE19: 30+ Starlings on school playing field in middle of heavy downpour (SEC) * 5th Addington Court Golf Course - c20 House Martins feeding low over Championship course . Also Kestrel, Green Woodpecker, G S Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Blackcaps, Chaffinch (Brian Russell). * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (6.15pm): Female Kestrel hovering over rlwy land, then medium high N (GH) * 4th - Unprecedented(?) movement of Red Kites over Croydon recently seems to be reflected throughout London and probably the Southeast. Admin. * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 11 Mute Swan (2 & 9 young), 22 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Red Kite, 6 Moorhen plus 2 juv & 2 + 1 young, 8 Coot plus 1 juv, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 Great Tit plus 2 young, 1 Wren, 12 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 4 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - Fryston Ave. Red Kite going west 6.30am (PP) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Red Kite going west 7.23am, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, Kestrel + young, Jackdaw, Goldcrest, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler. (JAH) * 3rd - South Croydon, Selsdon Road, (16:40) Red Kite drifting N/NW, 17:20 Common Buzzard drifting S/SW (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:00) pair Mute Swan + 2 cygnets, 35 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 21 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 1m Kestrel, 20 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove + 2 juv, c30 Swift, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 17 Blackcap including 6 juv, 12 Chiffchaff + 1 at nest feeding young, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 8 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - Lloyd Park: Lesser Whitethroat. (PP) * 3rd - Melville Avenue, South Croydon: (18.45) 3 Red Kites drifting west, high. At least two of them showing heavy moult on inner primaries. (AJP) See also below. admin * 3rd - Shirley: 6 Red Kit'''es heading west 18:50 (London Birders - Zoe Barklow) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 3 young, Cormorant, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, Kingfisher, pair Kestrel + 4 young, Jackdaw, Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH/PP) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: '''Red Kite over high drifting SW (finally caught up with this species here after 25+ year wait!), 4 young Kestrels and adult male, Reed Warbler, Egyptian Goose. (JB) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:15) pair Mute Swan + 2 cygnets, 32 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 20 Mallard, 26 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 19 Moorhen, 27 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove + 3 juv, 4 Collared Dove, c20 Swift, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Song Thrush, 12 Blackcap, 14 Chiffchaff, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 10 House Sparrow + 5 young, Chaffinch, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - Sanderstead: Information received that the regularly seen Heron has killed the brood of ducklings and the Mandarin! (admin) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (7:40:09:15) pair Mute Swan + 2 cygnets, 30 Canada Goose, pair Egyptian Goose + 3 young, 18 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, 2 pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen + 2 on nests, 24 Coot + 4 on nests, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, c30 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker + 3 at nests feeding young, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 10 Blackcap + 3 family parties of 4-4-3, 12 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit + 3 family parties of 7-5-5, 10 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]